1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up vehicle having an open cargo bed connected to a passenger cab in which the cargo bed includes or is defined by side walls, a rear wall, and wheel wells located inside or outside of the cargo bed. The invention also relates to a swivel device for loading and unloading the pick-up vehicle.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Pick-up vehicles, e.g., road vehicles having a passenger cab connected to a cargo bed separated from the vehicle chassis, include side walls and a rear wall. The loading of pick-up vehicles can present problems when loads which cannot be lifted, either over the side walls or into the cargo bed through an opened rear wall, by hand. Since pick-up vehicles are being used more frequently as recreational vehicles, also called SUVs (sport utility vehicles), it would be beneficial to be able to load them with, e.g., all-terrain motorcycles or small watercraft without problems. When loading motorcycles, e.g., ramps can be used, however, this may require considerable dexterity and pose a certain safety hazard when the motorcycle is driven onto the ramp. Of course, when loading watercraft, the ramp option is not available. Moreover, the loading of other loads by hand can also be problematic.
Swivel devices for onloading, offloading, and tilting of trough-shaped containers are known, e.g., for use with trucks and construction vehicles; For trucks, two lateral swivel arms are generally provided which are respectively swivelably linked with one end behind the truck chassis. Further, the swivel arms can have a holding device for a load-bearing device, e.g., chains or wire cable at their free end, which device can be attached to the hopper to be onloaded or offloaded. During onloading, the hopper is deposited or positioned on transverse or longitudinal supports of the truck chassis. The swiveling motion of the swivel arms is generally achieved by hydraulically activated piston/cylinder arrangements which are fastened to the chassis and to the respective swivel arm. Swiss Patent Application No. CH-A-546 657 discloses, e.g., a swivel device for a truck, and European Patent Application No. EP-A-0 337 678 discloses, e.g., a construction vehicle having a swivel device for hoppers, in which the hoppers are likewise laterally received on swivel arms. A bridge that connects the swivel arms to an additional holding element serves to hold the hopper in a fixed position, which is arranged on the swivel arms when this hopper is tilted.
With such known swivel/tilt devices, a large height in the rest state results which is not objectionable for trucks and specialty vehicles, i.e., construction vehicles, but which by contrast is unacceptable for road vehicles such as pick-up vehicles because these vehicles should also be able to negotiate residential and commercial garages as well as wash stations.